Apache Maven is a software project management and comprehension tool. Based on the concept of a project object model (POM), Maven can manage a project's build, reporting, and documentation from a central piece of information. Maven is one of the most widely prescribed tools for build automation within the framework of DevOps.
Maven simplifies and standardizes the project build process. Maven's design regards all projects as having a certain structure and a set of supported task work-flows. Maven relies on a convention on how to define projects and on the list of work-flows that are generally supported in all projects.
One drawback to this approach is that Maven requires a user to first understand what a project is from the Maven point of view, and how Maven works with projects, because what happens when a user executes a phase in Maven is not immediately obvious just from examining the Maven project file. In many cases, this required structure is also a significant hurdle in migrating a mature project to Maven, because it is usually hard to adapt from other approaches.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.